Suns Wife, Hearth's Husband
by Radiant Arabian Nights
Summary: Bella is actually Goddess Islanzadi the wife of the God Apollo. She is the Goddess of Earth, Life, Time, Infinity, Warfare Strategy, Fairness, Thoughts, Ideas, Memory, Secrets, Whispers, Paths, Crossroads, and Destinies and Jasper is married to Hestia and is the God of Emotions, Battles, Combat, Weapons, Strategy, Justice, Powers and Demigods …
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

 **Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker. I also have a slight mental disability so please excuse any mistakes. I do the best I can with writing these stories and trying to post chapters. Also I am a very sick person so their will be periods where I don't update. But ALL my stories will be updated eventually.**

* * *

 **Introduction**

Bella is actually Goddess Islanzadi the wife of the God Apollo. She is the Goddess of Earth, Life, Time, Infinity, Warfare Strategy, Fairness, Thoughts, Ideas, Memory, Secrets, Whispers, Paths, Crossroads, and Destinies and Jasper is married to Hestia and is the God of Emotions, Battles, Combat, Weapons, Strategy, Justice, Powers and Demigods …

* * *

 **Author's Note: New Moon didn't happen but they still discovered the wolves**

* * *

 **Chapter .1.**

* * *

Bella was passing as was her habit when she wasn't in the middle of battle. She knew her family where in battle with her father Kronos and Typhon she was worried.

The only reason she wasn't in battle at the moment was the fact she had been 'grounded' for ten years without her powers you see she was a Goddess daughter of Kronos and Rhea she was the twin to Hades and Zeus's older sister. She was Islanzadi Goddess of Earth, Life, Time, Infinity, Warfare Strategy, Fairness, Thoughts, Ideas, Memory, Secrets, Whispers, Paths, Crossroads, and Destinies and she was the wife to Apollo who was her nephew which to anyone but gods and demigods would be weird. But gods didn't share DNA. So it didn't matter.

Now she was stuck on the sidelines as her children and family went to war.

She and Apollo had an open relationship which they could sleep around as immortal love was everlasting and mortal love was fleeting.

She had been sent to Renee who was a daughter of hers and then Charlie a son of Nemesis. Where she decided to watch the vampires and see if they could be redeemed and deserved Elysium when the time came. That's the thing the vampires thought they had forever but SHE had forever. She decided to experiment on Edward since all other vampires where mated. But he was too controlling for her tastes. He was the son of Hecate. And he believed she was fragile if only he knew the others were alright but Alice her was demanding for her shopping trips and playing 'Bella Barbie' which annoyed Bella to now end. She would have to be less controlling. Alice was the daughter of her husband Apollo and Aphrodite which she still had to get Aphrodite back for.

Rosalie was a bitch but Bella could understand why because of her past. Rosalie still had hope to get into Elysium. Rosalie was the daughter of Aphrodite and Hephaestus but she like the others didn't know she had been a godling.

Emmett was great he was the son of Hermes and he was great to hang around with. Esme was the daughter of Demeter and Esme was nothing like her mother.

Carlisle had defiantly earnt their way there he was also the son of her husband.

Jasper still bet himself for what happened with Maria he didn't know he was the son of Athena and Zeus. His destiny he had to go to Maria to make him the strong man today he still had time to build his strength that he was meant to get. He was actually made a god and married to Hestia. Jasper was the only one that knew who she was. Jasper was the God of Emotions, Battles, Combat, Weapons, Strategy, Justice, Powers and Demigods. He had an open marriage with Hestia too. Even though Hestia never had children. Jasper's name was Jaspid in Olympus. Jasper was also testing Alice but he was getting sick of her too. Jasper had been punished for longer as he had down a few things to start a war so he was set to stay on earth for 200 years but he had, a break about 18 years ago for 4 years.

Bella and Jasper had been defending the Roman Camp which her name was Tempas. Now she was waiting on word from Camp Half-Blood and her husband. Jasper was waiting with her.

Suddenly a rainbow appears and Chiron was seen.

"What is going on? How many casualties? Is Apollo alright? What happened? How is Nico? Percy? Annabeth? Thalia?" Bella asks

Jasper gets her calm.

"Please tell us Chiron", Jasper says calmly

"Lady Islanzadi, Lord Jasid are casualties were serve but Hades arrives in time to help. Luke died a hero as you said he would Lady Islanzadi. We are healing the wounded Camp Half Blood is in one piece and Ares's children came through also like you said they would. Lord Poseidon arrived in time to help with Typhon. Hades arrived in time to deal with Kronos army. Percy Jackson also saved Olympus with Luke getting ride of Kronos back to Tartarus. Apollo is alright in fact he will be picking you up in the clearing in 30 minutes. Lord Zeus wishes to speak with both of you", Chiron says

"We will be there", Bella says

The connection cuts off.

"Edward and Alice are outside. They are going to be difficult", Jasper whispers

"Well Edward will give us a lift", Bella says

"If you say", Jasper says

"Bella! Where have you been?" Edward says

"Jasper where have you been? I couldn't see you! Or Bella!" Alice says

"Just take us to the Baseball clearing", Bella says walking past them with Jasper and into the Volvo

"Bella we are going to Carlisle", Edward says

"Take us to the Baseball clearing now Edward! I NEED to be there", Bella says

"So do I", Jasper says

Edward drives them and Bella was nervous Jasper sends waves of calm at her. Alice and Edward kept looking at each other not knowing what to do but drive to the Baseball clearing. They arrive but Edward had locked the doors.

"Let me out now Edward!" Bella says

"Or I will rip the doors off", Jasper threatens

Edward unlocks the door and both Jasper and Bella hurry out and into the clearing. Jacob was there in wolf form.

"So why is this urgent?" Alice asks

"We are meeting friends here", Jasper says

"Well they aren't here so much for urgent", Edward says, "Bella come on you will catch a cold out here"

"Leave Edward, Alice. Because Jasper and I aren't", Bella says

"I am not leaving you with Jasper he will bite you. I don't even know how he got into your home!" Edward says

"How dare you think I will drain Bella. I never will", Jasper says

"Jas stop it", Bella says hand on his chest, "Why are you here Jacob?"  
"He is worried about you. You disappeared for a week and Charlie didn't tell us anything", Edward translates

"I don't need to tell you everything", Bella says

Suddenly a boy falls out of the shadows. Bella and Jasper run to his aid.

"Nico you alright?" Bella asks

"I just shadow travelled the country I will be. Chiron said you both were worried. The war went as best as it could", Nico says shrugging

"We were involved in a war of our own in Los Angeles", Bella says and Nico knows her reason

"Bella you need to see Carlisle there had been no war. And that boy smells like death", Edward says backing her away

"Let me go", Bella says ripping her arm from his grasp with Jasper's help

"Vampires huh?" Nico asks

Edward and Alice snarl at Nico for somehow knowing of them. Nico just smirks.

"Stop it. Edward, Alice, Jacob leave", Bella says as the sun was coming up

"No", Edward and Alice says

"Here they come", Nico says

"Close your eyes!" Bella yells

Everyone closes their eyes and when they open a van was parked on the lawn. Edward and Alice had backed up to the trees. Teens get out. And Bella and Jasper hug them.

"Are you all alright?" Bella asks them

"We will live. I am sorry Bella but Michael Yew and Lee Fletcher died in the war and Opal Humphreys and Jamie Carter", Percy says

"How is HE taking it?" Bella asks trying to get in her mind two of her children had passed

"He is ok he is prepping to meet you", Thalia says

"Sophia and Nathen Right died as well", Annabeth says to Jasper

"They are in Elysium now", Jasper says sadly

That is when Apollo comes out. And Bella throws herself into his arms and kisses him soundly.

"My love I have missed you", Bella says

"I have missed you too Islanzadi", Apollo says kissing her back pouring how much he missed her into one kiss

"Alice and Edward are gone we should go they are probably getting the rest of the family", Jasper says

"Lets get out of here", Bella says and Apollo helps her into the van

The others follow. Apollo starts up the van again with Bella holding his hand as they flow to Camp Half-Blood and dropping everyone off before Apollo take Jasper and Bella to Olympus.

They could see all the damage that had been done.

"It is worse then I thought", Bella says

"It will be rebuilt", Jasper says to his Aunt

Apollo holds Bella's hand he had really missed her.

They make there way to the throne room and the 11 Olympians were waiting. Apollo smiles and goes to his full height and takes his throne.

"Islanzadi, Jaspid it has come to our attention you two helped to defend Camp Jupitar as they matched to war. As such we have decided to end your punishments. Jaspid come forward to get back your powers", Zeus booms

Jasper goes up.

"Jaspid we the council of the Olympians return you to Godhood and give you back your powers and title as Lord Jaspid God of Emotions, Battles, Combat, Weapons, Strategy, Justice, Powers and Demigods husband of Hestia", Zeus booms and power flows back into Jasper and he was once again Jaspid. Jaspid had long blonde hair and eyes that were changing colours.

Jaspid goes to Hestia and kisses her soundly.

"I missed you", Hestia says

"Me too my love", Jaspid says

"Islanzadi come forward", Zeus booms

Bella comes forward more then ready to get her powers back and her name.

"Islanzadi we the Council of the Olympians return you Godhood and give you back your powers and title as Lady Islanzadi Goddess of Earth, Life, Time, Infinity, Warfare Strategy, Fairness, Thoughts, Ideas, Memory, Secrets, Whispers, Paths, Crossroads, and Destinies. Wife of Apollo!" Zeus booms

Bella changes into Islanzadi her hair becomes long black with turquoise, gold, silver, and blue strips in it and her eyes change to turquoise with gold flecks. How on earth was she ever that plain girl Bella Swan?...

* * *

 _Treaty Line…_

* * *

"That is what we saw Carlisle she when we this guy that a car just appeared. They talked about a war. Someone had kidnapped my Bella", Edward says

"And my Jazzy", Alice whines, "He got in the van too. And it was not up to standards"

"Bella shouted at us to close are eyes and we did and then the van was there. Plus that kid that smelled like death", Jacob says grudgingly helping

"We will have a decision this afternoon I will call the Denali's to help us find Bella and Jasper. We will do it at our house and you are allowed to cross the treaty line", Carlisle says

"Thank you Dr Cullen we will be there in 4 hours", Sam says, "To see if this is a threat"

"4 hours then", Carlisle agrees

They go their separate ways.

"Anything could happen to Bella in that time", Edward whines

"And Jasper", Alice says

"He could drink her dry by then. He doesn't have the self control", Edward says

"You both will have to wait we need backup", Carlisle says

Carlisle contacts the Denali's for help…

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Merry Christmas**

 **and have**

 **a Happy New Year**

* * *

 **Chapter .2.**

* * *

Islanzadi was so glad she was back here home on Olympus. It was good to be home. It was more then good to be back with her husband. Who she could tell was undressing her with his eyes.

How he was smiling at her so happy and too her sexy made her heat up. She wanted him. NOW. She looks at Jaspid who was looking with heat at Hestia who was at the Heath. She knew they would be having fun soon too.

"Pops. I hate to break up this little conversation. But myself and my lovely wife need to talk", Apollo says smirking jumping up and grabbing Islanzadi's hand

He pulls her out of the Council Hall fast. Closely followed by Jaspid and Hestia.

Leaving smirking gods who saluted them, those gods included Hermes, Hephaestus and Ares. But Hephaestus wished his marriage was as happy as those two couples. Especially Islanzadi and Apollo's.

Hermes smirked at his best friend and brother. But he was also a little wistful. He wished he could find a wife like Apollo's. One that would understand that mortal love is fleeting. Immortal love was forever. But he didn't think he would find one. The closet he got was May Castellan. But she now was too badly damaged by the Oracle of Delphi. He loved her very much. He just wished he could have stopped her from trying to be the Oracle's host. Islanzadi told him to stop her at any cost. But he didn't listen. And May paid the price. Now she wasn't really there. All he could do was try and look after her for the remainder of her life. He also had to try and hide the fact that their son was gone. Oh how he didn't know how or if he could tell her. But he just felt he would never find his soulmate.

The Love Goddess was beaming and ecstatic at how much love those two couples gave off. She loved the feelings coming of Islanzadi and Apollo, and Jaspid and Hestia. They were her favourite godly couples. Those couples knew how to balance mortal love and immortal love. Which gods had trouble doing. Including herself.

Demeter looked at the two couple leaving and sighed. She like the others wished she had that kind of relationship with her husband Karmanor. But they were distant at best. She like many of the gods looked wistfully at the two couples. Wishing they could have this type of love.

The Sea God smiled at his sister who he was glad was back. She had a great influence on Zeus. The only time she didn't was when she couldn't talk him out of 'grounding' her. Poseidon knew he and Zeus should respect their elder siblings like Islanzadi and her twin Hades. But he never seemed to do the right thing by them. Even when Islanzadi did right by him telling him his son was destined for great things and would make it through his tough times and do the right thing. He wished he had saved himself the worry and listened too her. But he would always worry about his son. He realised now what it is like to constantly worry about your child or children. Islanzadi tried to explain to him. Even Jaspid tried but he just couldn't understand. Now he could. He would have to apologies to her now and tell her he understood. But she now deserved to be with her husband. He would let her have this time and apologies later.

Hera did small happy that at least those two couples had a happy and honest marriage. If Zeus actually had a conversation with her saying he wanted an open marriage and that immortal love was stronger then mortal love, which was fleeting. She might have actually consented too it. But they were long past trying to work that issue out. Which saddened her greatly.

A sigh and an eye roll was given from Apollo's twin sister Artemis. She was happy for her brother. Really she was. But she would always have wanted her Aunt as her Hunter. But it was love at first sight for her brother when his eyes landed on Islanzadi when they appeared before the council to be recognised as Zeus's children and for their domains ceremony. She remembered how Islanzadi just stood from her chair and kissed Apollo's cheek. Saying 'I have waited so long for thou'. Artemis realised later as her Aunt was the Goddess of Destinies she would know that Apollo was going to be her husband. She had wondered if her Aunt ever saw any male for her. But she was too afraid to ask after her Aunt told her to beware of Orion. And she didn't. Apollo had to save her. Some part of her wanted someone to look at her the way her brother looks at their Aunt. But alas it was never going to happen.

To a frustrated Zeus them leaving annoyed him. They needed to get everything back in order now their father had been defeated. But a small part of him had to admit those couples needed it after being apart for so long. He did wish like many Goddesses and Gods his relationship with his wife was as strong as his sons and sisters…

* * *

Islanzadi laughs as Apollo throws her on the bed in his temple. Which was not as badly damaged as some.

"I have missed you so much", Apollo tells her kissing her neck

"Oh how I have missed you my love", Islanzadi replies moaning

"Never. Leave. Again", Apollo growls in lust

"Promise", she returns with a growl of her own

"I watched you. Every time I drove the Sun Chariot I would look at you. I didn't care that Zeus forbid me. I just needed to know you were ok", Apollo reveals to her

"I felt you my lover. And you were never far from my thoughts", Islanzadi replies kissing him passionately

"I believe you. As you were never far from mine", Apollo replies

"Show me how much you missed me", Islanzadi orders him

"Yes Ma'am"

* * *

Hestia squeals as Jasper kisses her around her body.

"It had been too long my love", Jasper tells her between kisses

"It has. I watched you through my Hearth. I so badly wanted to go to you despite Zeus's orders", Hestia tells him

"You still disobeyed by looking in on me", Jasper points out

"I didn't care after even the first night. My bed hasn't been warm in so long", Hestia replies

"You're the Goddess of the Hearth", he points out

"Doesn't keep my bed warm when I'm alone", Hestia points out

"Then let me warm your bed my fire", Jasper replies returning to kissing her

* * *

 _Forks…_

* * *

Edward passes the room of his house. He was really worried about Bella's wellbeing and mental health. What could have caused her _and_ Jasper to act that way. And disappear for a month! A month with no contact!

He had been frantic. And Alice hadn't been able to see either one. They had searched for her and Jasper but they couldn't even track Jasper by his fake accounts with Jenks. And Jenks didn't have any work under Bella's name.

Edward had even gotten the bastard wolves involved because he was that desperate. But they hadn't been able to find Bella's scent or any foreign scent. But they promised to keep looking. Well Jacob had. Edward was not pleased with Jacob's mind. Him wanted to see Bella so he could imprint on her and take her away from Edward.

So they had been at a lose till they appeared suddenly hours ago. Then demanding to go to a clearing.

Those weird kids had come. That kid that smelled like death made Edward want to take Bella and run. But he didn't. He saw that _man_ forcefully kiss HIS Bella.

So he and Alice decided to go get the rest of the family for back up and Jacob had gone for the pack. By the time they had got back they were gone. No scent trail but a weird scent and the small of death and sea. But Burn marks on the ground.

Otherwise no trail.

Now he was waiting for the Denali's to come to help them find Bella and Jasper. But to Edward he was mainly worried about Bella.

He hears the worried thoughts of his family.

' _I hope we can find Bella and Jasper before their kidnapper hurts them. But how could the kidnapped kidnap a vampire?' Carlisle thinks_

' _Oh my poor daughter kidnapped she must be so scared. Jasper would have to be able to get them out. But what if he was incapacitated in some way? Oh my poor daughter and son', Esme thinks_

' _I hope Bells and Jazz are ok. Can't wait to kick the butt off whoever kidnapped them!' Emmett thinks_

' _Don't know what the fuss is all about. After all who knows what the slut and Jasper have been doing this past month. Probably slept with hundreds of men', Rosalie thinks_

That caused Edward to growl.

' _Oh my poor Jazzy. And my best friend. Kidnapped and probably forced too do things against their will. Why can't I see them? Why couldn't I see this coming?' Alice thinks_

Edward could tell she was trying to find them in her visions still. The wolves were not happy to be here but they had bought Emily, Kim, Sue and Billy with them. As Billy and Sue were elders and were worried about Bella.

Edward got from their thoughts they tried to talk to Charlie but Charlie said both Bella and Jasper were fine and safe. Something Billy and Sue didn't believe and thought someone was messing with Charlie's mind. Which Edward had to agree with.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Edward hopes somehow it might be Bella but it wasn't. It was Peter and Charlotte. And another vampire.

"Who is your friend Peter, Charlotte?" Esme asks kindly

"This is Garrett. I just knew to bring him", Peter replies grinning  
"Why are you too here?" Edward growls

"Edward behave. We know this is stressful but they are guests", Carlisle scolds him

"My knower was telling me I had to be here. So were is the Major?" Peter asks curiously

They explain some of what is going on. And Peter frowns.

"Nobody could force the Major into doing anything. I don't know this Bella you talk off. But she feels familiar", Peter replies as he thinks

Edward hisses, "You stay away from my Bella"

"I have my own Mate, mind reader", Peter shoots back

"We need to be out there finding her!" Edward exclaims

"We need to find Jazzy too!" Alice adds

"Lets just wait for the Denali's", Carlisle says trying to calm everyone down

"They will be here soon. They you can tell us the whole story", Peter informs them

"How do you know that?" Jacob growls

"Jacob", Sam warns

"My knower is telling me", Peter replies smugly

"Bloodsucker…", Jacob growls

"JACOB!" Sam says in the Alpha voice

Jacob grumbles settling down.

Hours later a car pulls up in the driveway. But by that time Edward and Alice nearly had paced holes in the floor. Edward, Peter, Emmett and Jacob had nearly started half a dozen fights between them with Esme, Charlotte, Rosalie and Sam having to step in and calm things down.

So safe to safe by the time the Denali's walked in stress was at an all time high. So greetings were quick and Edward had snarled at Tanya when she tried to kiss him. Making Carlisle and Eleazar pull them apart. Kate had noticed Garrett and everyone could tell even in the stressful room that they were mates. Peter just looked smug about the whole thing.

"What has happened dear cousins?" Eleazar asks gently after everything had settled down

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please Review:)**


End file.
